The Oblivion Knight
by Cruz Nightshade
Summary: In a universe that is divided into light and dark, I’ll do the job no one else will. I’ll guard what everyone forgot about. And I probably will be forgotten myself. I am the protector of darkness. I am a forgotten knight.
1. Prologue: Remembering The Forgotten

The Oblivion Knight

Disclaimer. I do not own kingdom hearts or the heartless.

Light and Dark… both constants. Always have, and always will, be here. why do we fear the dark? Why is the light taken with such high regard? When were they no longer equal? I wish I had the answer. Ying & Yang, why do people doubt this? For every darkness, there is a light… and for every light, there is darkness. It had been proved numerous times. Like when, against all odds, one overcomes the darkness within them to save a loved one. Inversely, when one feels betrayed, and abandons the light.

Why are the heartless really here? What is there purpose? I've meet with kings and hero's, these knights in shining armor, and all have had a similar answer… they are evil. Has anyone even tried to discover they're origin? Has anyone tried to study them past how to kill them and who are leading them at a given moment? Who made the darkness fearful? I know who. Its was your knight in shining armor. He made us believe darkness was evil. There is just as much evil in darkness as there is in light. A 'Holy Knight' decided to 'rid' us of this 'evil'. That's how it started, and that's how it will end. When we no longer need the knights of old, when tyranny and oppression are vanquished and persecution is no longer. That is when this war will end. I'll make damn sure of it, and I'll fight for it. I will kill for it. And I will keep killing until it has been reached.

In a universe that is divided into light and dark, I'll do the job no one else will. In a world where holy and evil are as far apart as black and white, I'll show you the other half of the painting, where the perplexities of color lie. Most lie where order is essential to life, I'll wait where chaos is the king of laws. You and your knights will fight for eternity in a constant struggle for power, and will always lose. In the end, the darkness will win. In the end the darkness must win. I'll guard what everyone forgot about. And I probably will be forgotten myself. I am the protector of darkness. I am a forgotten knight.

I am

…

**The oblivion knight**

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Looking Around, Part 1

Looking around

_Looking above me… all I see is the endless sky._

What a day…wonderful, stupendous, outrageous!

…

I wish…Boring more like it. Just like any other day.

I'm just laying at the beach, doing nothing….again

I live on an island, exciting some may say… if only they knew. I'd say I'm an outgoing person, I like sports. I love to hike… but I've hike to every corner of this place, nothing new. Its not like I can swim to the next place, and I'm not old enough to get a boat out of here. So I'm stuck… on this beach. This place is so empty… like the sky.

_Looking ahead of me… all I see is the ominous sea._

The waves are always fun, I have to admit. But its winter, and way to cold to swim now. So I have to wait. Even if I did run home to get my wet suit, and tough in up to the cold, the waves right now are nothing. So its not like I could do much. Just sit in there… and freeze… great, what a boring future I have. If I have already done just about everything there is to do, what will I do then? Yeesh, I'd rather not think about it. Such and ominous thought… like the sea.

_Looking behind me… all I see is the reminiscent town._

Nothing special about that. Houses, more houses, a market where you can buy an unbelievably large variety of fish, school, playground etc. We had such great time in there, playing until dark, sneaking out after dark to our 'secret place'. man we were dorks back then.. And yet we still go to the 'secret place'. I think everyone in the town starts thinking of younger days by the time they hit 15! Cuz there isn't much to do there…at all. Just remember how it used to be… like the town.

_Looking next to me… _

"Whoa!" I shouted quickly

"AAHH" was the response I got "WHAT!?!"

"oh, uh" I said dumbly "I, uh, I didn't know you were there, kinda startled me"

"Oh my goodness, don't do that again, I thought you saw something!" she said, while putting a hand over her heart

'smooth move man, what a way to show your intelligence' I thought

"so, Ryuu, I hear you guys gunna do another tournament thing" she said after a moment of pause

"ha, I'd hardly call it a tournament, just me and friends messin around, no one is really declared a winner"

"really now? Why do you keep points then? Hmmm?" she pressed on

"wow Akemi, didn't know you paid attention so much to it!" I teased "like to see me with my shirt off eh?"

"more like get your butt whipped!" she teased back

"Please, I'm the champ out here!" I said proudly

"really now? Thought it was just your and your friends messin around Ryuu, hmm?"

I started to slip up my words "w-well, it is, but uh. I win… a lot. So yeah

"so yeah?" she pressed on again

"well, I mean, I've beaten everyone at one point or another" I tried to save myself

"wow, what an accomplishment. You know, everyone has beaten everyone at one point or another"

…. And I'm not going to win

"hahaha, you know I'm joking Ryuu, I'm sure you're the best out there" Akemi patted my back in reassurance, "anyways, you guys gunna stick fight or what?"

"must you put it that way?" I complained

"well, you didn't like me saying a tournament, so how would you like me to put it?" She put her hands and her hips

"fine, fine, 'stick fighting'.. how manly" I pouted

She rolled her eyes at me "ok tough guy, so when is it?

"noon till dark…" I could feel her stareing at me "…what?"

"And what time is it, Ryuu?"

"uhhh…. I don know" I said dumbly

She smacked herself on the forehead

"ouch, that sounded like it hurt"

"my goodness, take the hint! Your late! Like, really late!" she yelled

"hey, your forehead is like really red" I continued unaffected by her yelling

"never mind my forehead, just go! All your friends are waiting!"

"oh yeah" I laughed, scratching the back of my head "guess I gotta go, thanks Akemi, talk to you later!"

I began to run off, but quickly looked over my shoulder, and shouted "sorry bout maken your hit your forehead, how about we get something to eat after this eh?"

"what?" she replyed back, I think she really didn't hear what I said

"I'll pick you up when it gets dark!" I yelled before I was out of sight

I looked around myself.. Seeing nothing but tree's, bushes, and the beach.

"AAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhAA!"

I quickly ducked, and kyoko ran past me

"how'd you know I was comeing at you!" he asked shocked

"I don know, between your stomping or your battle cry, I wonder what gave it away?" I sarcastically asked.

"aha, aha, your so funny" he said before swinging again

"I know, should be a comedian eh?" I replyed

"oh yeah, I laugh every time I look at ya!" he insulted

"and I laugh every time I fight you!" I quickly insulted back

We both started laughing and ended it there

"BOOO! Finish him!" someone shouted

I looked around and saw a smiling Akemi

"hey" I shouted back "we've been fighting all frickin day, ok? Give us a break would ya?"

"whoa whoa whoa" Jason started "WE'VE been fighting all day, YOU just got here like two hours ago man"

"SSHH!!!" I tried

"WHAT?"…. but was to late

"I got you over 4 hours ago, what took you so long?"

Thanks Jason

"uhh, well…. I got hungry"

That was the last _normal_ day of my life.


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero, Part 1

**Oblivion knight **

**A "Hero" **

**Part 1**

_**I am so high, **_

**I'm walking down a canyon with other soldiers, I know near nothing about them, just that they are good at what they do. The walls are red from the heat, and we come to a part where there is a cliff into a molten pit of lava. There are floating sections in block segments leading to a castle in the center of the lava lake. Without delay I starting hopping from one platform to the next, but about halfway through, it started to shake! I looked around quickly and noticed the ones in front of me falling, so I jumped as fast as I could backwards avoiding the fall. unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, and a few blocks away from the cliff wall it fell when I was on it. I tried jumping but I couldn't make it, I was barely able to grab onto the next platform when it started to shake as well. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled myself up as hard as I could, only to find that I launched myself hundreds of feet into the air! As I started to fall, I could tell I was going to hit the side of the canyon wall. Waiting for impact, I braced myself and then…**

**WHAM!**

_**I can hear heaven. **_

"**WAKE UP!"**

**I'm suddenly awakened by someone jumping on me.**

"**Come on! I said wake up!" I hear a voice say "I told you I'd get you up early for being so late yesterday!"**

**Ah crap… obviously things didn't go well yesterday.**

"**come on Akemi, what time is it?" I groggily ask her "let me sleep in"**

"**oh no no no no noooooooo!" she continued "you promised! Come on, lets go!"**

**You see, after she was done yelling at me for being so late, she made be promise to be early this time. I just didn't realize HOW early.**

**She got off my stomach and grabbed my had, pulling me up.**

**She suddenly stopped and started to turn red**

"**uh, maybe you should uh, put some pants on?" she stated looking away**

**So there I stood, in my boxers, looking around my room for some pants.**

**She looked over her shoulder a little and quickly turned back around**

"**I saw you sneak a peek over there" I teased "like what you see?"**

**She just sighed "your so conceded, I'll wait outside, hurry up would ya!"**

**I put on my swim shorts and walked into my living room to see her bobbing her head to a tune. She's so cute, I watch her for a minute before she pauses and slowly turns around**

"**Yeeesssss?" she ask confused "There a reason your staring at me?"**

"**well" I finish a yawn before continuing, "you did wake me up at like 4, so I could go back to bed if you want"**

"**oh my goodness! You are such a baby!" she yells at me "its half past 6, ok? Tha-"**

"**SSSSHHHH!" I cut her off quickly, pointing to my parents bedrooms**

"**that's not to bad at all" she continues in a whisper**

"**okokokokokok! Fine, what the hell did you wake me up for anyways?" I ask**

"**because you promised to be there early! And I told you I'd made damn well sure of it!"**

**I growled in disapproval "it doesn't even start till noon! Take about an hour to walk there, and that's when I'm weighted down with all the gear!" I started complaining "why do you need to wake me up th-"**

**I just caught a wiff of the air.. It smelt like…food?.. Meat?… **

"**ah, I was wondering when you'd smell that" she smiles at me "I made you breakfast!"**

"**BACON!" I nearly shout as I run to the food**

"**whoa! Wait now!" she tells me, prying me away from the stove "its not done yet! Sheesh, give me a minute!"**

**I growl again.**

"**And besides" she continues "this is for our picnic this morning"**

"**you mean I have to wait longer! Come on Akemi!" I said, clearly over dramatizing my expressions, hanging my head low, quickly raising it when I realized something. "wait, what picnic? **

"**I swear, you have the worst memory, your like an old man!" she laughs at me "you said you'd take me out to eat yesterday for given me a headache, remember?"**

**I thought about it for a minute "yeeeaah, but your making me breakfast, I don' think that really qualifies."**

"**well, it is YOUR food" she smirks at me "and your taking me out to eat it, so there we go"**

**Wait.. So… did she just ask me out on a date? Or did I ask her?**

**Ah, my head hurts**

_**I am so high, **_

"**I told you!" Akemi shouts "didn't I!**

"**hey, I never doubted you!" I said defensively, raising my arms "that was a DAMN good bacon and egg sandwich."**

**We've been up here for awhile. Its kind of hard to describe, so I'll do my best. This is 'our' area. 'we' discovered it, and 'we' keep it. Not just me and her, all of us. All the participants and spectators of the little sport we do. It secluded through the mountains, a small path we made through thick brush, large rocks, and slippery hillsides. It's quite a challenge for most people just to get there, let alone with the gear we use. Past the path it's a small lake… actually, probably more like a pond, but the stream keeps it clean. it's a nice clearing, solid flat ground makes a nice ring. Off to the side we made a bunch of seats of out large rock in the shade, this is where we were at right now, having our little picnic.**

"**what time is it anyways?" she asks me**

"**why, getting tired of me?" I joke with her**

"**oh, so tired" she plays back "no, but the tournament continues today right?"**

"**yeah, so what?" I ask confused, then I hear something behind me "I should duck, hu?"**

"**yeah" she says calmly "like now"**

**I do as order and fell the wind of something pass over my head, I quickly leap forward, nearly tackling Akemi, and turn around **

"**whoa!" Kenshin covers his eyes "should I leave you two alone?"**

**Ah, Kenshin. A good friend. He is small in frame, but easily makes up for it with aggression and skill. Usually wears black, which is insane in this weather.**

"**yeah, you know, I think I'll be good in 5" I smirk at him**

"**wow, your fast" he laughs at me before throwing his weapon**

**I defect it and give a fake glare "cheap bastard, first a sneak attack and now a weapons throw?"**

"**hey, whatever works in combat man, whatever works!"**

**Yeah, did I mention his wit to do the unexpected helps his fighting? I saw Akemi starting to move to the sidelines, so she wouldn't be in the middle of it**

"**hey, your refereeing, ok?" I ask her**

"**hey, why me? You know I'm no good at it!" she complains to me**

"**cuz no one else is here" I tell her "I'll make it up to you, I promise" adding a wink at the end**

"**uhhhh…" Kenshin starts "I get to watch right?"**

"**oh watch this you little" I charge him, and the tournament begins!**

_**I can hear heaven **_

**After the second day of our tournament was over, I took her to a special place I knew about, just like a promised. After a lot, and I mean A LOT of complaining on her end, we finally reached the spot.**

"**ok, close your eyes!" I say with exitment**

"**what!" she yells "come on! First you drag me on this rediculus hike, there wasn't even a trail! Now I have to"**

"**oh would you just do it!" I fake complain "sheesh, you'll love it, trust me!"**

"**oh, alright" she finally covers her eyes**

**I lead her to the top and sat her next to a tree. So she would lean on it, making the angle of here eyes towards the sky**

"**ok, you can open your eyes now" I tell her**

**I looked up at the night sky. So beautiful, so clear. Stars gleaming, moon illuminating the town with its rays. I looked down at the person next to me, and see the wonder in her eyes. **

"**Worth it?" I asked her with a smirk **

**She look to me, and smiles herself, "ok, ok, I'll admit, the hike was worth it" **

"**Told" **

"**don't finish that sentence" she fake warns me. **

**We've been up her for at least an hour, enjoying our view, enjoying each others company. By this time, she is now leaning on me, and I'm leaning on a tree, our legs outstretched before us intertwined. I look at her to see two big eyes staring at me. Drawn into those eyes, I don't notice that I'm beginning to lean forward. We get closer and closer until… **

_**Oh, but heaven, **_

**There is a noise in the background, we both stop instantly. What was the noise? We each poised facing the town, straining to hear it again. and it starts again, quietly, as it raising**

**"What is that, is that.. screaming?" Akemi asks**

_**no, heaven don't hear me. **_

**I listen harder... "It is!"**

**We look down at the town and see people running, running... everywhere! **

**"Oh my god, there's a fire!" Akemi points at a huge flame shooting into the sky, without thinking I start running to the town "We got to help them!"**

**"What?! How?"**

**"I, I don't know, but we have to try!"**

**"that's what the firemen are for, lets get to the fire station to get them, they are trained for this!"**

**"look at all the people down there," I yell "someone has gone there already, the firemen may not get there in time, its across town, we have to try something!"**

_**And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait**_

**Akemi stares at me for a moment before yelling back "We don't have the ability to save them! We don't have the uniforms, the training, the strength, we, we-"**

"**we have the ability to TRY!" I shout at her before I leave**

**I ran as fast as I could, by the time I got there my lungs started to hurt, but I still had energy. looking around, everyone was just staring at the building, even the firemen!**

_**I hold on to the winds of the eagles, watch as they all fly away**_

**"what's.. going... on?" I asked between breaths "why.. is ...no one.. doing... anything?"**

**one of the firemen looked at me "the building is unstable, its to risky, we've lost 4 men already"**

**"so you just gave up?"**

**"we don't know how may people are in there, if any at all! and we already lost four men!"**

**"oh forget this, we're wasting time" I shoved the man away and ran at the building**

_**Some one told me, love would all save us**_

**It was so hard to breath in there, or was it because I just ran so far? At this point, I didn't know, but I surly was rethinking my plan. There really wasn't to much fire on the inside, just the outside, but that wasn't on my mind at that time. I was looking for anyone and everyone, just needed to do something. I've grown up with these people!**

_**But how can that be? Look what love gave us?**_

**I started to hear screaming, and started moving faster to get to it. An act I would later regret**

_**A world full of killing, and blood spilling**_

**I looked in horror. The fire wasn't the problem. Not even close. It was a massacre, body parts lie all around the room, intestines and organs removed and tossed aside. I began vomiting uncontrollable. . The door to the next room was open, where I saw the shadows of those screaming being hacked to bits.**

_**That world never came**_

**Its hard to remember how I got out, the building turned into a labyrinth of halls and have burnt rooms surrounded by moving shadows and screams, hard to hell anything from it anymore. I know by the time I got out, the fire had spread to the surrounding buildings… and so did the shadows.**

'**Akemi, find Akemi' that's all I can remember registering in my mind, a haze of panic and fear as I go threw her house and see nothing there. There, in her doorway, trying to think as to where else she might be, I was attacked. **

_**And they say that a hero can save us, **_

**It simply jumped on my back, scratching away at it. I quickly turned and shoved it off, but it was fast, and already tore the entire back of my shirt away. Before I could even think, it jumped back at me swinging away. It nearly got me, but I batted it away and ran, at the time I didn't know where, but I eventually ended up at Kenshin's house. Once again. Empty**

**I looked around, careful to not be surprised again, but wasn't successful. One came from the side, no defense, I just tensed waiting for pain, and then WAM! It goes flying away.**

_**I'm not going to stand here and wait**_

"**YEAH BITCH!" Kenshin cries out before he starts to laugh "TAKE THAT!"**

**I stare in awe as he not only fights back, but seems to be enjoying it! More come after him and he beats them away until they disappear.**

"**Ryuu! Man, this is crazy!" he finally notices me, although I still think his mind is more into killing then talking**

"**Kenshin, where is everyone?" I ask franticly**

"**I don know man" he shrugs, but then goes into a ready stance, searching for more "this shit is crazy"**

"**look, we have to find them, w-" I was cut off**

_**I hold on to the winds of the eagles**_

"**yeah! Come on man, lets go!" he quickly runs to his room and comes out with an extra wooden sword we use to play with "here man" he tosses it at me and points his sword at the hole in the wall "ATTACK! AHAHAH!" I look at my 'weapon'. 'this is insane' I thought to myself 'we have to get out of here' I look up and see kenshin again, in the street, the only one not running. The only one fighting. And he's winning! These things are ruthless, and great in numbers, but they're just beasts, no mind. They're not even strong! I see people now running to him, as a protector. He's more interested in killing then protecting. I have to get out there.**

_**Watch as they all fly away**_

_**I begin hacking my way to kenshin, if we have any chance, it will be in a group. I reach him pretty easily. These things are small and dumb, we actually start making a dent. **_

"_**hey, we need to get these people to safety!" I shout**_

"_**yeah, they're starting to get in the way!" he said, accidentally scrapping a guys arm.**_

"_**I can't direct them myself, we need more people" I'm assuming some people heard us, for a few other people came with pipes, broken pieces of wood, one kid next to me just started swinging with his fists!**_

"_**hey, hey!" I tried to get his attention "hey, use this"**_

_**Giving up my weapon now meant that I'm defenseless, but I had more experience fighting in general, so I should be able to survive. I timed my attacks carefully, kicking and punching only when needed and in-between the swings of the guys on either side of me. Everyone else seemed to be swinging mercilessly and relentlessly. Now we had a real line of defense. Only about ten people, but the majority of those running were running to use now. **_

"_**we can't stay here!" someone yelled next to me "Our group was growing fast, its to open here!" **_

_**He wasn't panting, so I assume he was not one of the fighting guys. Nevertheless, he was right.**_

"_**alright everyone!" I bellowed over the chaos "we need to get these people to safety! So lets move back, give them ground, while we retreat to a safer place"**_

_**There was defiantly some confusion now. Some people started immediately, others didn't back down at all, the ranks began to wither and people started dieing. Shouts in the background began to rise**_

"_**we got to get organized!" **_

"_**what are you doing? We're going to die!'**_

"_**pull it together! Who's leading this?!"**_

"_**ALRIGHT!" I shouted again "LINE UP! STRAIT DEFENSIVE LINE! I WANT EVERYONE AT LEAST TWO FEET APART! ALRIGHT?"**_

_**It didn't seem to be working. Then Kenshin spoke up "alright, you here, and you g-ahh die! You go here!" he line started forming over there, so I followed lead, telling the ones next to me how far they should be and stay in a strait line. It spread down to the end.**_

"_**ALRIGHT! ON MY MARK! THE PEOPLE AT THE ENDS OF THE LINE WILL RETREAT, WHEN THEY ARE ABOUT 2 FEET BEHIND YOU, THE NEXT PERSON STARTS RETREATING!**_

_**I gave it a few second to register**_

"_**3...2...1...MARK!" nothing seemed to be happening.**_

_**The fighters grew again, to about twenty now. But the defenseless ones were easily in the sixties.**_

"_**hey, we need to start moving! Get use back" I said, to no one in particular really, but then the kids next to me started telling the ones next to them, and they did the same. Before long, I could see the edges starting to move. It was a slow process, but it was starting to work.**_


End file.
